freakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Freakazoid
"The Freakazoid" is Episode 15 of Freakazoid! and the second episode of season 2. It aired on September 14, 1996. It was written by Paul Rugg and directed by Rich Arons and Jack Heiter. Synopsis Cosgrove has heard that a superhero must grant any request that is made of him on his birthday, which has turned Freakazoid's birthday celebration into a real drag for him. People from all over the world line up to ask him for things. Worst of all, the Lobe asks Freakazoid to leave him alone -- leaving Lobe free to enact a reign of terror, taking over as mayor of Washington, D.C., while all the superheroes besides Freakazoid are out of town at a conference on some moon. Characters *Joe the Announcer (appears onscreen) *The Brain *Sergeant Mike Cosgrove *Mr. Fizizi *Freakazoid *Guy who asked Freakazoid to mow his lawn (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) *The Huntsman *The Lobe *The Lobe's Goons (he has two identical henchmen, but they are not his typical ones) *Johnny Mathis (sings "The Hokey Pokey" at Freakazoid's birthday party; voiced by Jess Harnell) *The Mayor of Washington, D.C. (voiced by Dorian Harewood) *Mayor's secretary (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Mr. Chubbikins *Steven Spielberg *Dot Warner (cameo on wrapping paper) *Wakko Warner Other Main Title Version: Jumping chimp 'Gag credit: '''Visit us on the WEB at http://www.com.com...com.com.com...com.com.comma comma dom dooby do dum dum, breaking up is hard to do. '''Tag: '''Cosgrove says, “Cut it out.” Trivia * The episode's title, "marionette" logo, and opening sequence parody Francis Ford Coppola's 1972 film ''The Godfather. In the original, Vito Corleone (played by Marlon Brando) cannot deny anyone a request on the day of his daughter's wedding. Mr. Fizizi parodies undertaker Amerigo Bonasera, who opens the film with the line, "I believe in America," and asks Don Corleone to exact revenge on his daughter's boyfriend, who brutally beat her. The Huntsman stands in for Johnny Fontaine, a singer (based on Frank Sinatra) who begs Don Corleone to help get a role in a film, just as the Huntsman begs Freakazoid to help him find work. Cosgrove's "cut it out" is just as effective as Brando's "You can act like a man!" * The song "You're a Meany, Nasty Lobe" is a parody of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from Chuck Jones's 1966 adaptation of Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Dorian Harewood (the voice of Lt. King) does a pretty phenomenal impression of the original singer, Thurl Ravenscroft. * The Lobe's line, "So it shall be written, so it shall be done," is a quote spoken by Yul Brenner as Rameses in Cecil B. De Mille's 1956 film The Ten Commandments. * This episode introduces the season 2 running joke of characters singing, "Bum! Bum! Bum!" at suspenseful moments. The Lobe does this when he is revealed arriving at Freakazoid's party, and all the guests at Freakazoid's party subsequently do it when the Lobe begins his crime spree. * Among those waiting in line to ask a favor of Freakazoid are Joan Rivers, Rush Limbaugh, President Bill Clinton, Princess Diana, Pope John Paul II, Rooster Cogburn (John Wayne's character in the 1969 film True Grit), Cosmo Kramer (from Seinfeld), The Mask (another zany superhero, from the Jim Carey film and subsequent animated series), Judge Ito (from the O. J. Simpson trial), and the waiter from "Dexter's Date" who repeatedly tried to find Dexter. Rivers and Limbaugh were previously caricatured on Freakazoid! ''in "Freakazoid Is History!"; Princess Di was seen in the cold open to Episode 3 and "Deadpan"; the Pope was in the cold open to Episode 3 and "Nerdator"; both Kramer and Ito appeared in the second season premiere, "Dexter's Date." * Cosgrove's list of guests waiting to see Freakazoid contains the names of several prominent Italian entertainers (referencing the Mafioso nature of the scene's origin). On the list are (Robert) DeNiro, (Tony) Bennett, (Sylvester) Stallone, (Frank) Sinatra and (Richard) Grieco, as well as Bugsy (Siegel), a famous Jewish gangster. Grieco played Bugsy in the 1991 movie ''Mobsters ''(and Warren Beatty much more prominently played him in another 1991 film, ''Bugsy). Other names on the list include Butterworth, Smith and Barker. * The final chase scene takes place on streets clearly modeled on San Francisco, referencing the many great car chases that have been filmed in that city, including the Steve McQueen film Bullitt. * Story nitpick: Since the Huntsman couldn't attend the superhero convention, why didn't he stop Lobe's crime spree? * The studio audience laughing along with Freakazoid is the same audience from the "Bonjour Lobey" number in "Dexter's Date." * Oddly, the writers who urge Freakazoid to use the Freakmobile are not caricatures of the Freakazoid! staff, unlike other episodes where the writers appear. Lyrics You're a Meany, Nasty Lobe You're a meany, nasty Lobe You're as bad as villains get Your head is really mushy 'Cause you haven't got a skull Nasty Lobe Why, I wouldn't sit next to you on an airplane if...if there was a seat next to you on an airplane Such a bad guy, nasty Lobe You're as cruel as cruel can be You're vicious, you're malicious You're despicable and more, nasty Lobe If you invited me to go to the movies with you, I probably wouldn't go When You Cannot Show Your Face Freakazoid, you wander, a teen without a home Everywhere, they hate you, you've been cast out; you're alone Your deeds have been forgotten, the world's a cold, cruel place It's tough to go on living when you cannot show your face We'll be right back Voice Credits Paul Rugg as Freakazoid David Warner as The Lobe Tress MacNeille as Secretary Dorian Harewood as Deep Voiced Singer Edward Asner as Sgt. Cosgrove Jeff Glen Bennett as The Huntsman Frank Welker as Mr. Chubbikins Jess Harnell as Wakko Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Joe Leahy as Our AnnouncerCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes